hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 57 (2011)
Initiative × And × Law (センテ×ト×オキテ, Sente × To × Okite) is the 57th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on December 2nd, 2012. Overview Gon and Killua are held captive by the Troupe, while Kurapika, along with the others capture Chrollo as a hostage in order to capture Pakunoda. Summary As Gon and Killua are captured by Phantom Troupe, Chrollo orders the rest of the members to meet up at Hotel Beitacle. Melody, who overhears their conversation, goes there first with Kurapika and has formed a plan. When the Troupe arrives at the said hotel, Leorio is seen sitting in the lobby. He suddenly picks up his phone and pretends to call someone. Later, it is revealed that Leorio is trying to relay a message to Gon and Killua about their plan. The boys quickly comprehend the message and do as he said. Pakunoda, Nobunaga, and Kortopi arrive there. Nobunaga is surprised in seeing the two again and thinks that they have changed their minds about joining the Troupe. He asks them to be friends with him. Killua refuses and states that he does not want to see their faces. As he turns away and closes his eyes, Gon realizes that if they do that, it won't seem suspicious for them to close their eyes to adjust it when the lights go out. Chrollo asks Pakunoda to check on them once again. She does as he says and approaches them. Since there is still one minute left, Gon and Killua have to buy time before Pakunoda can check on them. Killua starts saying that her abilities won't work since they are innocent. This, however, works perfectly as planned. Right after Pakunoda knows the truth, the lights go out and Killua breaks free from Machi's thread and breaks Pakunoda's left arm, followed by Gon kicking her chin. Machi then pulls out the thread which tied Gon's arms to prevent him from escaping. Killua tries to set Gon free by killing Machi, but his claws end up trapped within her muscles, making him unable to move and captured by Machi. Gon then tries to save his friend, but is caught by Nobunaga instead. Suddenly, a sword is thrown from the outside with a letter tied on it. As they realize that their boss is gone, Nobunaga decides to open the letter. The letter is from Kurapika, and Nobunaga gives it to Pakunoda. It says that if she talks about the boys' memories, he will kill Chrollo. She then remains silent to prevent the boss from being killed. The room suddenly goes bright again. Not long after that, Phinks, Feitan, and Shalnark come for help. When they are discussing the situation, Phinks suddenly gets a call from Kurapika. He says that he will give three demands and they must obey them, or else, the leader will be killed. Kurapika asks to talk to Pakunoda and orders her to meet up at the place he designated. He then tells Nobunaga that the rest of the members should go back to the hideout. After that, he gives directions to Pakunoda regarding the place where they will meet. Shortly after that, she goes to the said place alone. Meanwhile, at the Troupe's hideout, Hisoka is seen smiling and says that it is the perfect chance to fight Chrollo, but if he leaves, Chrollo will die. He then picks up his phone and asks Illumi for help. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia * The scene where Killua whispers Melody's name is removed in this episode which can be seen in both the manga and the 1999 anime version. Navigation es:Episodio 57 (2011) Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Yorknew City arc